Bleed For Me
by qaby
Summary: It was raining that night. The night that marked the beginning of Stefan and Caroline's journey as they went from strangers on a first name basis to something infinitely more meaningful.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I ship it.**

* * *

_is this the end of the moment  
__or just a beautiful unfolding of a love that will never be  
__or maybe...be?  
__**anywhere but here, safetysuit**_

* * *

She ignored every question he kept throwing her way, choosing to stare out the window at the rain that matched her mood perfectly. She didn't want to look into his eyes and find pity written all over them. She didn't want _him_ - a practical stranger - having the memory of seeing her so weak, so fragile.

So utterly _pathetic_.

Out of her peripheral vision, she can see his long arm extending to turn off the radio, cutting off Justin Timberlake's voice.

It didn't sit well with the current situation anyways.

She thanked the heavens and nearly went limp with relief when he turned on her street and she could clearly see her house, wanting to get out of the damn sports car that reminded her so much of when she kissed Matt in it.

She shivered at the memory, running her hands over her bare arms, wincing when her fingers touched the already-forming bruise near her elbow, and he furrowed his eyebrows at her, but frowned and kept on driving, parking in her driveway just a couple of seconds later.

An awkward silence filled his car, and he couldn't fathom what he could possibly say that would make her feel better, so he settled for reaching into the backseat and grabbing his jacket, handing it to her. She took it, fingers shakily fiddling with the hood, light breaths making her chest rise evenly and slowly, though he could hear the speed of her pulse, which seemed to be accelerating as she had an internal war in her head as she placed Stefan's jacket on her body.

"We're friends right?"

His eyes widened, for the question had caught him off guard, but quickly regained control and nodded, although he really wasn't sure. He considered his relationship with Caroline more as strangers on a first-name basis, but knew that it would make her open up to him if he answered correctly. "Of course."

Her lower lip trembled slightly, and she hated the fact that she was about to start crying, but told herself that if he had already seen her in such a pitiful state and still hadn't run off, shedding a tear in front of him wouldn't be such a big deal.

"Then tell me something. Is there something about me, that...I don't know, makes me..._undesirable_?"

Stefan restrained the urge to bust out laughing because _honestly_, he had just punched out some disgusting creep who would've likely raped her outside the Mystic Grill had he not shown up, and she was worried about what guys _thought of her_?

_She is truly something else._

He kept a straight face and averted his eyes for a split second when a tear made its way down her cheek, internally cursing Matt to the pits of hell for downgrading her self-esteem so much.

"You want my honest answer?"

She gave a humorless chuckle, looking up at him through glimmering cerulean orbs, preparing herself for even more hurt, positive that he was going to say something that would likely send her spiraling over the edge.

"It's...preferred, yes."

_Call her a masochist._

"I think..." he started, dragging it out, because the small part of evil in him wanted to tease her a bit. "That any guy would have to be either blind or extremely foolish to deem you as undesirable."

Her answering smile was dazzling, and she quickly sighed, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand, reaching over to embrace him in a hug. "Thank you Stefan. For everything," she whispered in his ear, and he patted her back, glad that he made an improvement in her life, even if it was slight.

"Happy to help."

She pulled away, and hit her knee, thanks to the clutch. She sighed, biting a bitter smile back at Stefan. "Sports cars," she groaned, and he gave her a small smile in return. She gave him another fervent thank you before pulling the hood over her head and running out of the car and across her lawn, into her house.

Deciding that she would be safe for the night, Stefan sighed before putting the clutch in reverse and backing out of her driveway, deciding to head over to Elena's for a while, smiling at the fact that, despite what Matt would tell him, Caroline really wasn't bad. Not at all.

As she was climbing up the stairs, Caroline processed Stefan's words over and over again in her head, deciding that she shouldn't be agonizing and pining after Matt when it was clear that she would never be number one for him.

She should be with someone who knows her flaws, and still accepts them. Someone she can truly go to with anything. Someone who will catch her when she falls. Someone who will save her from herself.

_Someone like Stefan._

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad all of you liked it :]**

**Big thanks to Layla55 for all her support. **

**If it wouldn't be too much, go on my profile and vote on my poll of who I should write a one-shot for next. Only if you watch Glee, Gossip Girl, or The Vampire Diaries [duh]**

* * *

_there's always something in the way  
there's always something getting through  
but it's not me, it's you  
__**you, switchfoot**_

* * *

"Care!"

She turned immediately, scanning her eyes through the frenzied crowd to see who called her name, and smiled when she spotted Bonnie, holding up a finger before turning back to the freshman with an internal sigh.

"Listen..._what _was your name again - you know what, that's irrelevant. It's not that hard. Just take the sponge, fill it with soap and water, and wash the next car in your station," she ordered, a small dose of guilt making its way through her at the girl's intimidated expression. "Do you understand?" she asked the petite brunette, trying to use a softer tone, but it still came out sounding obnoxious and cruel.

Kara - _there you go! _- nodded, her posture straightening a bit the more she backed away from Caroline.

"Shit," she cursed, taking a deep breath. Remembering Bonnie, she turned around, but was surprised to instead find Stefan standing behind her. Her eyebrows raised in surprise, a grin stretching her lips apart almost instantly. "Hey, glad you came to support Mystic Falls High's insistence on clean cars."

His eyebrows furrowed despite the small smile on his face. "Now _you_ are a complete different girl than the one I just saw a couple of seconds ago," he told her, and she internally winced at the note of disappointment in his voice.

"You saw that?" she asked, crossing her arms across her chest and growing more self-conscious by the second as he nodded, his eyes discreetly demanding an explanation. She gave a one-shouldered shrug, her smile dispersing as she tried to come up with a plausible answer that wouldn't make her look more like an idiot than she already did. Caroline deduced in her head that out of everyone she knew, Stefan was probably the only one who hadn't seen how she acted towards people that weren't her friends.

"Look Stefan, I don't _want _to come off as a cold-hearted bitch," she started. "But...it makes me...feel...safer, you know? Like, people will take me seriously if I act like that. Does that even make sense?"

He let out a small chuckle and gave a slight nod, and she in turn let out a relieved sigh. "It kind of does. Only because I know you aren't really like that."

"Thank you. Don't go spreading around the news that I'm actually nice though," she warned.

"Of course. Wouldn't want a mutiny to start."

She laughed, and he started laughing too, relishing the pure delight in her eyes that wasn't always there and she committed the sound of his laughter to a memory, because it was the first time she heard it. After the laughter died down, she realized she'd never really seen Stefan without Elena. "Where's Elena?" she inquired.

"Talking to Bonnie," he answered and she peered around his body to find Elena and Bonnie conversing. "We should head over there," he continued.

She nodded half-heartedly. "Let's."

"One more thing, Caroline. Are you doing okay?"

She gave him a small smile as they started walking towards her best friends. "I am. But I'm sure I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you. I honestly don't know how I will ever repay you, Stefan."

"And I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you not to worry about it."

"We'll see," she allowed, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'll give you a free pass since we don't know each other very well yet, but here's one thing about me; I am possibly the most stubborn person you are likely to meet," she informed him.

"Are you forgetting that Damon is my brother?" he countered.

"Touche."

"Hey, Care. Hey, you." Elena quickly grinned when she caught sight of Stefan and he more than happily returned it, leaning down so she could give him a quick peck on the lips. Caroline tried to hide how..._uncomfortable_ she seemed to be.

(Uncomfortable, _not_ jealous. Because jealous would require _feelings_. So yeah, Caroline wanted a guy _like_ Stefan. That didn't mean she wanted _the_ Stefan. Because he belonged to _Elena_. She would be crazy to desire something so _irrational_. Something that couldn't happen. Not even if she wanted it to - which she _didn't_.)

Bonnie rolled her eyes, grabbing a hold of Caroline's arms as she started dragging her away, knocking aforementioned blonde out of her conflicting reverie.

"Let's give the lovebirds some alone-time and go get a drink." When they were at the concession stand on the other side of the yard, Bonnie turned to her. "What the hell _happened_ to you last night?"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"I went looking for you so we could leave Tyler's party and I couldn't find you anywhere. When I checked outside, your car was gone."

_That reminded her._

"My car is still at the Mystic Grill! _Dammit_." She refocused her attention on Bonnie. "I'm _so_ sorry. Did you get home okay?"

She nodded. "I hitched a ride to Elena's place with Matt. But _seriously_, Caroline. I was so worried that I called Elena, and then _she_ was so worried that she had Stefan look for you all over the place." Caroline smiled at the mention of her savior. "We were so relieved when Stefan called and said he'd found you and got you home safe. What were you doing at the Mystic Grill anyways?"

Caroline couldn't resist the urge to chuckle. "Enough with the third degree, Bonnie." Her smile disappeared at the reminder of the original reason for being at the bar. "Well, I was having an amazing time at Tyler's party, but then I just turned around and _there's_ Matt, kissing another girl. A _week_ after breaking up with me, after being together for a fucking _year_," she explained.

Bonnie gaped, reaching her arms up and embracing Caroline. "I'm sorry, Care. He must've been drunk," she tried to reason.

She gave a wry chuckle and willed her tear ducts to stay at bay. "You _just _said he drove you to Elena's. If he was sober enough to do that, then he knew perfectly well what he was doing." She averted her eyes. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better, though."

Bonnie gave her a half-smile. "You deserve so much better. I hope you know that." Her green eyes were sincere, and Caroline found herself smiling at her, unable to stay sad for long with a friend like Bonnie.

"Did you just use your witchcraft on me or something? Because I feel so much better now."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, but the grin on her face betrayed the supposed annoyance she was trying to portray. "Very funny."

Caroline shrugged playfully. "I try."

Across the yard, Stefan's eyebrows furrowed, having heard the entire exchange, five words flashing like a neon sign in the younger Salvatore's head.

_Matt is a dead man._

* * *

**REVIEW! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

_you've gone too far, you're too demented  
how many times, how many chances?  
should I let you take me for granted?  
__**you'll be sorry, gia farrall**_

* * *

"Criss Angel."

She scoffed. "You're just saying that because he's a magician." When Bonnie gave her a quizzical expression, Caroline rolled her eyes and pulled her towards the lockers. "You're a witch. He's a magician. You both excel at magic. You can't decide on Hottie of the Week if you have a biased opinion." She rolled her eyes at her friend's excuse to have her own way. "That's why I think it should be Mark Salling."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Care, it's not really a biased opinion when all we're discussing is their looks, but - "

"Caroline."

They both turned, and the smiles on their faces dispersed when they saw Matt standing in front of them.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shot Bonnie a pleading gaze. The witch pursed her lips in hesitant consideration before reaching over and giving Caroline's hand a firm squeeze, her own form of reassurance, ignoring the smile of gratitude that he sent her.

The tardy bell rang as Bonnie made her way to their history class, and Caroline dreaded being alone with Matt, but met his gaze head-on, and wished she could wipe off the hopeful smile that he was sending her way.

"Hey. Can we talk?"

...

Elena turned to the door and smiled when she saw Bonnie come in. Stefan looked to his girlfriend's best friend with concern as she set her books down on the desk methodically, his senses coming to full alert as he waited for her to declare her problem - because the crease in her forehead and the narrow set of her shoulders told him that there _was _a problem.

"What's wrong, Bonnie?"

Bonnie met their gazes with steely green eyes before heaving a sigh as she took her seat, turning her body towards the couple. "I don't really know. I'm worried about Caroline."

"Why didn't she come in with you?"

"Matt wanted to talk to her."

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed as he was reminded of what Matt had done, and his fingers wrapped around the edge of his desk as he feigned interest in the teacher's lesson, perking his ears up and channeling his vampire senses so he could hear Matt and Caroline's conversation from the hallway.

...

She crossed her arms over her chest once the hallway was clear of students.

"I'm listening."

Matt nodded and scratched the back of his head anxiously. "I don't know how to say this but...I kissed this girl at Tyler's party," he told her, pausing for a second before raising his arms. "But it didn't mean anything."

She raised her eyebrows, even though his admission cut at her raw wounds like a knife with a serrated edge, but she was done displaying her vulnerability out there for him to see; he only ended up using it against her. "I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You don't owe me an explanation."

"Just let me finish," he insisted, and she raised her chin in defiance as she waited for him to continue. "Yeah, I kissed another girl. But it felt wrong." Her eyebrow creased imperceptibly and her throat felt dry. "When my lips were on hers...your image kept popping up."

She inhaled deeply before inclining her head to the side. "Do you have a point?"

He hesitated where he stood for a moment before stepping forward and taking her hand in his, trailing his thumb gently over her knuckles like he always used to do when they were dating. It reminded her of smiles and laughter and love - of a time when she wouldn't hesitate to run into his arms and the feel of his touch didn't feel so..._cold_.

"Give us another chance."

She breathed a humorless chuckle as her eyes kept themselves trained on their hands. "Matt..."

"I love you, Care." Her heart raced like it did every time he'd tell her that, and she looked up at him through her eyelashes, suddenly unsure. "The way you're looking at me convinces me that you feel the same way."

She knew what he was doing. He knew that he was her only major vulnerability and he was pitting it against her - twisting it and using it to his advantage, sure that she'd give in. He was probably just lonely and decided that he wanted some company. He didn't want _her_, didn't want _Caroline Forbes_, he wanted _someone_. She just happened to be an easy target.

She found her resolve in serious danger of crumbling as she recounted all the joyous times she spent with him by her side and wondered if it was such a horrible thing to want him back. Sure, she'd never be better than Elena in his eyes, but she could live with that, she was _used _to it. And sure, he'd never really take her or their relationship seriously, but that was what high school love revolved around, right? It's in the moment, and it's not forever.

She thought of Stefan and Elena, of the way they'd stare at each other, and of how much she'd continuously wanted - _wants _- to be on the receiving end of one of those looks, where the guy she's with conveys all the love and adoration he feels for her in a smile.

She hated how she realized that she'll never get that from Matt. "Whether I love you or not isn't the question here," she began in a soft voice, and she relished the dumbfounded expression gracing his features. "It's whether I'm willing to let the person who hurt me the most back into my life." She gently took her hand from his grasp and met his gaze head-on. "I'm not."

He stood there for a second with his eyebrows lowered as he mulled over what she just said. She bit her lower lip as she awaited his reaction and sighed before going around him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as she passed. Her eyes widened by a fraction when she felt his hand grip her arm and spin her around roughly. "Hold on a second. So, you're refusing to be with me?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking back at him through steely eyes, ignoring the way her heart thrummed rapidly against the confines of her chest in fear. "Matt, let me go," she ordered, internally praising herself when her voice didn't waver.

His expression twisted and she was staring back at a mask of rage and incredulity, any trace of the boy she loved completely gone. He squeezed her arm tighter and Caroline winced as he gripped her bone through her skin, so painfully aware that her other arm was starting to shake that she didn't hear the sound of a door opening. Her lower lip trembled as she felt her circulation being cut off with the more pressure he placed into his death-grip. "You're hurting me."

"Let her go."

She turned and relief made its way through her body when she spotted Stefan coming towards them. Matt raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, but released her nonetheless. Her hand twitched, aching to slap him, and she shot a scowl in his direction before mouthing a thanks to her rescuer.

Stefan gave a slight nod in the direction of their classroom and she made her way to the door obediently. He started walking towards Matt once he heard the _click _of the door, assuring him that Caroline was safely inside the classroom. He wanted to laugh when the blonde backed away slightly before holding his ground and scoffing at him, straightening his posture so he could save face.

"What, are you her bodyguard now?"

Stefan ignored Matt's question and summoned up all his power within him, focusing all of it into his gaze as he stared into Matt's eyes intensely, pleased when the human boy didn't look away. "Never go near Caroline again," he ordered. "Or there _will _be consequences." Stefan started walking towards the classroom once Matt gave a slight nod to show he complied with his orders, only to turn back when he realized he forgot something. "Oh, one more thing."

...

"You punched him?"

He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss her temple as he nodded. She didn't really mind that he'd punched her ex because of what he'd done to Caroline, and Elena knew where her loyalties lay. "He was manhandling her. What'd you expect me to do?"

Her eyebrows scrunched together as she gave it some thought before looking up at him. "Well...compel him?"

"Done."

The corners of her lips quirked as she looked up at him in amusement, lifting their joined hands to trail her finger down his cheek. "Wow, physical violence _and_ mind control. Looks like Caroline has found herself a new guardian angel," she mused. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't you mean guardian vampire?"

She rolled her eyes. "Technicalities." He resisted the urge to frown when that simple word made her sound so much more like his brother and dismissed the thought immediately, leaning down to capture her lips with his. She giggled as they parted and sighed as she disentangled herself from their embrace. "I'm thirsty. Be right back."

As Elena crossed the treshold of his bedroom, Stefan plopped down onto his bed. He exhaled deeply, evaluating the day's events in his mind.

In all honesty, he didn't really fathom why he _cared_ so much. Perhaps it was because seeing her so vulnerable and torn down made remorse bubble inside him when he wasn't even the cause. But seeing Matt holding her when she didn't want to be held...it made blood boil in the pit of his stomach and he always felt overcome with the need to protect this certain girl.

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and dug his phone out of his pocket when he felt a vibration, smiling as he read the illuminated screen.

_Caroline._

_Speak of the devil, and he doth appear._

"Hello?"

"You, Stefan Salvatore, have one serious hero complex."

A ghost of a smile danced on his lips at her airy slash scolding slash incredulous tone and he inclined his head to the side as he stood up, only to sit back down when he told himself that she couldn't see him. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about."

He could practically hear her eyes rolling over the phone line. "Whatever. I know your fist was formally introduced to Matt's eye today," she told him, and he chuckled. "Thank you. Again. Times a million."

"Don't worry about it." He hesitated for a moment before tacking on, "What are friends for?"

There was a beat of silence where Stefan worried that he'd taken the boundaries of their kinship to a whole new level that she wasn't comfortable with, and he was seriously debating hanging up, because he'd never really been _friends _with anyone before, and he wasn't sure if considering them friends was wrong or -

"Oh, so we're friends now?"

He sighed and thought it over once he realized that she was leaving the choice up to him. He didn't think of his relationship with Caroline as _just _strangers-on-a-first-name-basis anymore. The term seemed so miniscule now. He wouldn't go out of his way to make sure she was okay if he continued to think of her that way.

"Yeah, we are."

"I'm glad."

He could practically hear the smile in her voice, and his own lips turned upwards in response, thinking that it might've just been the start of something amazing.

"Me too."

* * *

**Reviews are love.**

**A/N: **Chappie tres! I know it's so late, but I've been busy and have two other multi-chappie fics that are my prime focus, and many one-shot inspirations that had to be attended to. I included Criss Angel and Mark Salling because sweet baby Jesus, those two are _smokin'_. I adore Caroline/Bonnie friendship so fucking much. Yes, this chapter was meant to make you hate Matt. I know he's not like that, but it's for the purpose of the story, mayne. Also, Stefan/Matt friendship is nonexistent in this story - although I do love their bromance on the show. Just so you know, Caroline does believe in Bonnie's witchcraft - well, in my story anyway, but she has yet to learn about the vampires. Keyword: _yet_. Next chappie will probably just be some fun times between the whole gang, and of course, Stefan and Caroline ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_'cause you still have my heartache,  
and i still have your sweater  
and things, they will be better  
oh no, but not today  
__**forevermore, katie herzig**_

* * *

"So what are you doing?"

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed and he wondered what was taking Elena so long to get a simple drink. He stood up and made his way to the hallway quickly, holding on to the banister as he walked down the stairs.

"Nothing. I'm just at home," he told her simply.

A scoff, then "Eww."

He chuckled. The feeling of having an _actual _friend besides Lexi was something entirely foreign to him, and he wasn't quite sure how to go about it, especially when said friend was a human. Lexi was the only person that ever got to see how carefree and laid-back he was, and Caroline would be no different. "So you're assuming that because - "

He stopped short at the sight before him. Damon was leaning into Elena's face, his hands placed against the wall on either side of her head, and she wasn't doing anything to stop him, although he could see the hesitation in the narrow set of her shoulders, but hesitation wasn't enough. Hesitation didn't mean anything in the long run. Jealousy flared up inside him instantly and he could feel his fangs begging for release, aching to tear Damon's throat out.

His brother sighed. "Gosh, Stefan. It seems like you've mastered the art of ruining the moment _perfectly_."

Elena looked up to find her boyfriend standing there, looking confused and hurt and enraged, and guilt made her throat thicken instantly. She glared at Damon, pushing him away from her quickly, dusting herself off and looking to Stefan with apologetic eyes.

"Stefan? Hello? Are you okay? _Stefan_?"

He was reminded that he was holding a phone to his ear when Caroline's worried voice rang through his eardrum. He swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'm okay. I have to go, something came up. I'll see you tomorrow." He closed his phone shut before she had a chance to answer, and something akin to repentment crossed his mind before he dismissed the thought, instead choosing to scowl at Damon.

"Who was that?"

Stefan's gaze turned to Elena, and his expression softened somewhat. "Caroline."

Damon inclined his head to the side and blinked, pointing a finger towards his younger brother. "Let me get this straight. Caroline gets smiley Stefan and we get broody, holier-than-thou Stefan?" he asked incredulously, referring to the chuckle he'd heard earlier. His eyes darted to Elena for a second before he jutted out his lower lip in a childish pout. "That's not fair."

She rolled her eyes and stepped forward with her hands in the pockets of her jeans, brow lowered in concern. "How is she?"

Stefan pursed his lips, knowing that she was trying to direct the focus of his mind to a safer subject, one that didn't involve his girlfriend and his brother. His jaw clenched, but he answered nonetheless. "She sounded just fine."

Elena nodded and Damon stepped in, an almost imperceptible crease forming in the skin of his forehead as he looked between them. "Something happen to ice princess?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, because he could sense the concern - albeit mild - swimming underneath the brim of the snark Damon was portraying, and wished for the millionth time that his brother would drop the apathetic act.

"It's just Matt. Nothing you need to pretend to care about."

Damon smirked, raising his hand to his chest in mock hurt. "Ouch. You wound me, little brother." He pursed his lips and smirked, raising his finger to his chin, feigning consideration. "Oh, I dunno. I guess I _could_ snap Mattie's neck like a twig," he mused, and Elena turned to him with wide eyes, which he expertly ignored. "Besides, it'll compensate for him stealing my favorite blonde blood bank."

Elena gaped at him and grimaced. "You're heinous," she spit out venomously, stalking quickly towards the staircase that would lead her to Stefan's room, and both brothers watched her go. "And you're not going anywhere _near_ Matt!" she yelled when she was out of sight.

Damon guffawed, looking to Stefan with amused eyes. "Talk about a drama queen, huh?"

His expression remained indecipherable as he stared his older brother down. "When are you going to get it, Damon? Elena wants _nothing_ to do with you," he snapped, watching as a switch was flipped inside of him as his eyes hardened and his jaw tensed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Stefan."

The elder Salvatore made his way over to their mini-bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon, downing it with a simple flick of his wrist. He refrained from wincing as the amber liquid left a burning trail in his throat and went to grab his leather jacket from the couch, placing it over his body with ease. He frowned when he noticed that Stefan was still standing there, making his way towards the front door.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to attend to or something?"

...

"Hey Bon."

She grinned, taking the seat opposite them, getting a water bottle out of her messenger bag. "Hey guys."

Stefan inclined his head to the side, looking to Elena in question, but his girlfriend just squeezed his hand before turning back to Bonnie. He couldn't ignore the sense of wrongness settling in his stomach at the reminder that they always fell back into the same patterns; everything would be fine, Damon would do something to make him doubt the strength of their relationship, she'd swear that she loved only him, he would be able to sense a lie between her words but he'd dismiss the feeling, and everything would be fine again.

Quite frankly, he was getting a little tired of it.

"What's got you all...peppy?"

She was about to open her mouth to answer when Caroline plopped down beside her, looking at all of them with a smile before turning back to Bonnie. "What are we talking about?"

She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Well, I've been practicing my witchcra - "

Stefan's eyes bugged wide and Caroline clamped a hand over Bonnie's mouth to keep her quiet. The vampire's eyes darted to and fro Caroline and Bonnie's face, clearly trying to convey the message of _"Idiot! She's right there!"_, and Bonnie narrowed her eyes in Caroline's direction, who reluctantly let her go and glared at Stefan.

"You better not say anything," she warned.

His eyebrows raised. "You know?"

She gaped. "_You_ know?"

Stefan blinked. He couldn't believe that Caroline knew about Bonnie's powers. He hated to admit it, but he'd always pegged her as someone who wouldn't believe in the supernatural despite having proof, or as someone who would use their hold on that information to their advantage.

Now that he knew she wasn't like that...well, for a second, he considered telling her about his vampirism, but no, that would put her in danger, and he already had too many people tangled up in his web of the supernatural. He didn't need to add Caroline to the mix, not when they had barely acknowledged their newfound friendship.

"Is this amusing to anyone else but me?" Bonnie asked, eyes alight with humor as she stared at her friends' disbelieving expressions. Elena raised her hand, her own lips quirking in amusement, and Bonnie chuckled as Caroline stuttered.

"Well," the blonde started. "I didn't see that one coming. I thought it was just me and Elena that knew?"

The witch bit her lip. "No, Stefan knows too. And...Damon."

Caroline's eyebrows creased and she tried to ignore the faint pang of hurt that lingered around her heart at the mention of her ex-boyfriend. Stefan studied her reaction with acute concentration, noting the way her shoulders slumped just _slightly_, and he cursed himself for not saving her from his brother's twisted ministrations as soon as he should've.

"Damon? How does he know?"

Bonnie was about to explain, but one look at Stefan told her that if she told Caroline everything, she'd inadvertently tell her that the Salvatores were vampires, and while she knew that she could be trusted, it wasn't her place to tell.

"Well, I was just practicing my witchcraft at Stefan's house and Damon barged in unannounced," Bonnie explained breezily. "What other choice did I have but to tell him?"

She nodded slowly, sighing dismissively, although she still remained wary about whether Damon could be trusted or not. "Well, that's that, then." Her lips pursed imperceptibly when Elena laid her head against Stefan's shoulder and he kissed her hair, and she turned to Bonnie sharply. "What were you saying about your witchcraft?"

Bonnie smiled, oblivious to her friend's insistence of a conversation to serve as a form of distraction from the couple in front of them. "Nothing. Just that I've been improving. It's gotten so much easier to levitate heavy objects," she declared, and received three wide grins in return. "And _that_, my friends, is why I'm in such a good mood today."

"That's great, sweetie," Caroline praised, giving her a quick one-armed hug before turning her neck in Stefan's direction. "You. What happened to you yesterday? It was...weird."

Elena stiffened and averted her eyes, because she knew fine well why he abruptly ended their conversation. Caroline was waiting expectantly, and Stefan's teeth minutely grinded together, because they'd _just_ started being friends, and he was already lying to her. He swallowed down the feeling of guilt wrapping around his throat like a vice and gave her a simple shrug.

"Damon."

She nodded once in understanding. "Ah." Looking to change the uncomfortable subject of Stefan's brother, she grinned, setting her palms on the table and looking at their faces intently, eyes dancing with mirth and determination as she remembered the original reason she'd approached them in the first place. "_We_ are going to Alison's party tonight."

Elena groaned and Bonnie rolled her eyes. The former snuggled herself closer to her boyfriend, and Caroline's posture absentmindedly straightened. Stefan cocked his head to the side.

"Alison?"

Caroline nodded. "Yeah. She's a complete _bitch_, but she throws great parties and she lives in a _mansion_."

"Which means Care is going to drag us there. Like _always_."

Caroline scowled at Elena, and Stefan smothered a smile.

"As I was _saying_," she continued, "we're going. Stefan, it's about time you learned what a true high school party is all about." He was about to politely protest when she gave it a second thought. "Actually, I think it's safe to say that they're pretty horrible, but still. You need the experience. No one goes through high school without going to at least _one_ party. It's fact."

Stefan grimaced. "I'm not sure..."

"C'mon. I won't even drink at this one." Elena and Bonnie looked at her with raised eyebrows, and Caroline scoffed, a bit miffed. Even Stefan was looking at her doubtfully, although amusement was the main undercurrent in the lines of his features. "What? I _promise_."

...

She was hammered by midnight.

Bonnie grunted as she took one of Caroline's arms and slung it over her neck, and Elena did the same, wrapping an arm around her friend's waist. Stefan frowned at the scene before him, because it was quite obvious that they were used to taking care of Caroline, and while it was sweet and endearing, a part of him just felt _sad_ as he watched her feeble attempt at standing, only to stumble with a giggle.

"Oops."

"My God, Care. Looks like _that_ promise went down the toilet," Elena scolded.

"Seriously. Who _was_ that guy?" Bonnie asked, her tone tinged with a mixture of curiosity and incredulity.

Caroline looked up to the night sky and pursed her lips. "Hmm...I think his name was Jake," she affirmed, only to furrow her eyebrows as she tried to remember more details through the haze encircling her brain. "Or was it Josh? Joseph?" She shrugged. "Definitely something starting with a - " Suddenly, her world was spinning, and the cement was twisting and turning until she could feel it beneath her. She laughed, splaying her arms out lazily over her head. "How'd that happen?"

Elena cursed, and Bonnie raised her hands to the air in frustration.

"Every time."

"Here," Stefan interrupted, handing Elena the keys to his car. "Since Caroline gave Bonnie a ride, and she is clearly in no state to drive, you drive Bonnie home, and then go to your house. I'll drop her off before heading over there."

The two girls gave him looks of gratitude, and Bonnie dug around in her purse for Caroline's keys and gave them to him. Elena gave him a quick peck on the lips before they made their way to his car. Stefan sighed and placed his hands on his hips, looking down at Caroline for a second before breathing an unamused chuckle.

Never let it be said that Stefan wasn't observant, so there is no way in hell that he _didn't_ know that Alison's party was her own twisted version of therapy to cope with her run-in with Matt the previous day. Although he didn't approve of it, he knew that it was too early in their friendship for him to be judging her actions by any means, so he'd chosen to stay quiet.

Her eyes were drooping slightly, so he guessed it was nearing that stage where she completely passed out. He bent down and placed one of his hands in the crook of her knees while keeping the other one firmly pressed against her back and lifted her, hating how _light_ she was. A strange wave of déjà vu washed over him and he was reminded of the time he'd saved her from Logan Fell's cruel ministrations.

She stirred in his arms, and he took a detour on his journey down memory lane, reminding himself to stay focused on his current objective, which was to get Caroline home in one piece. Her eyes opened and cyan met jade.

"Stefan?"

His lips quirked slightly and he nodded down at her. "Yeah. I'm taking you home."

She curled her fingers into his shirt and pressed her face closer to his chest. He told himself it was probably because it was mid-October, and the air was crisp as it hit her bare arms, although the way she looked so _at home _with him begged to differ.

"Okay," she breathed wispily, one of her blonde curls falling delicately around his finger like a tendril. "That's fine."

Even if her mind was being dominated by the alcohol she'd consumed, her body was on hyper-alert, fully aware of the way his arms tightened around her before settling her in her passenger seat, the way his fingers barely brushed her neck when he buckled the seatbelt around her, and she couldn't really be blamed when her neck tingled in the wake of his touch.

_Her hero._

...

Caroline stood steady for a moment with her hand on the banister, checking to see if her balance was good enough so she could walk. When she was assured that it was, she took a step forward, only to stumble as her knees gave out with jelly-like resistance.

Stefan moved towards her with the speed of lightening, wrapping an arm around her waist to make sure her body didn't crumple on the stairs. He analyzed her face warily and breathed a sigh of relief when she gave him a sloppy smile and he was assured that she didn't see any of his vampire traits in motion.

She laughed as she righted herself, clutching at her stomach and gripping Stefan's arm so she wouldn't keel over. He stared at her, eyebrows raised, a small smile beginning to form on his lips as he took in just how _crazy_ she looked at the moment. She sighed when the inebriation-induced laughter went away, and resorted to staring at him in wonder.

He rolled his eyes and jutted his chin in the staircase's direction. "C'mon, Caroline. Let's get you upstairs."

"Okey dokey, Mr. Party Pooper."

He chuckled inaudibly and took hold of her arm firmly, leading her upstairs cautiously, always keeping his eyes on her feet to make sure she'd make it safely. He opened the door to her bedroom and momentarily paused when he spotted a familiar scrap of clothing hanging from the chair at her desk.

"Hey, that's my sweater."

"Yeah."

She wasn't going to offer its return to him, because then that would imply that she didn't want it anymore. And she did. Caroline didn't really know how to explain it, but just knowing that a little piece of Stefan was always with her made her feel _warm_, and she loved the feeling, and she wasn't about to give it up.

He'd almost forgotten about its existence. It was obvious to him that she loved it enough to keep it as a reminder of some sort, and he thought it endearing, so he wouldn't ask for it back.

"Well, technically, it's your sweater now."

She gave him a small smile, and he noted that the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed seemed to be wavering. She yawned, and he smiled thoughtfully, moving to pull back the covers of her bed once he was assured that sleepiness was mixing in with her drunken state.

"You should get some sleep."

She nodded and laid down on her bed, seemingly not having the energy to put up much of an argument.

"Most of the time, I wish I was Elena," she mumbled, and his eyebrows raised slightly at her admission as he went to work on taking off her boots.

Stefan had always known that Caroline had some insecurities when it came to his girlfriend - whether it was boys, looks, or popularity - and he felt slightly guilty for taking part in it as well; having rejected her when she came on to him only to go running to Elena.

"Why is that?"

He wanted to get to know this girl better, wanted to know why she felt the need to be the best at everything so desperately. He wanted to know _her_, and if the only reason she told him was because she was drunk off her ass, then so be it.

"Because then I'd have you."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile.**

**A/N: **Okay, so I am totally inspired for this story at the moment, though I'm sure it won't last very long - my muse is a bitch like that. Anyways, there was your Damon appearance! Gah, I love him so fucking much - favorite male character of _all time_. I had to include D/E/S triangle, because it's the Vampire Diaries, and how could I _not_? While I've never been a big fan of Stefan's character, I'll admit that writing this story has made me fall in love with him. I still don't like him with Elena though. Never have, never will - sorry, SE shippers. Okay, in other news, I have officially mapped out the storyline for _Bleed For Me _and am proud to say that there will be fifteen more chapters following this one, including an epilogue, so Stefan and Caroline will have quite the journey :)


End file.
